1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for preventing the possibility of firing of a handgun without the knowledge and desire of the owner or user thereof. Such devices have been commonly used to prevent law enforcement officers from being victimized by their own gun or to keep children or other family members from being innocent victims of a handgun kept within the home.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art devices for controlling handgun usage include various configurations of safety locks, examples of which are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 561,963 issued June 16, 1896 to H. M. Caldwell on a Revolver; 774,712 issued Nov. 8, 1904 to O. 2,527,957 issued Oct. 31, 1950 to J. Phillips; 2,994,981 issued Aug. 8, 1961 to C. E. Carrigan; 3,422,560 issued Jan. 21, 1969 to T. C. Foote et al on Adjustable Gun Trigger Locks; 3,624,945 issued Dec. 7, 1971 to D. J. Foote on Universal Self-Conforming Trigger Lock For Firearms; 4,014,123 issued Mar. 29, 1977 to Coral C. Williams on a Firearm Safety Device and 4,299,045 issued Nov. 10, 1981 to Ramon H. Cervantes on a Backplate For A Detachable Gun Lock.